The Gaming Hour 3: X3reme Horrors
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: 10 more tales that will make your blood run cold, featuring GX characters and it's 3 times the terror, 3 times the horrific fates, and 3 times the deaths! You want a nightlight!
1. Who's Been Treading in my Graveyard?

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

_I'm not going through the drill, I've said it for about 2 volumes already!_

Yami Bakura: Welcome you pathetic mortals to the X-3reme edition of The Gaming Hour!

Camula: 3 times the terror, 3 times the horrific fates and 3 times the deaths. Darling… You remember what tonight is…?

Yami Bakura (quietly): The night I put a wooden stake in your fucking undead heart…!

Yami Bakura (bitterly): Our 8 month anniversary…?

Camula: And if you start the first tale tonight, there's going to more coming your way…!

Yami Bakura: Tonight's tale was picked by me and brought to you by the movie Sucker Punch out now rated PG-13.

Ch. 1

Who's Been Treading in my Graveyard?

There once was a kid who liked the dead. He liked the dead so much that his friends and neighbors nicknamed him Bonz. Bonz was never a "typical friends" you would want. Oh no! With a hideous skull like appearance and his ghoulish spiky hair, he was not the kind of kid you would want to meet in a dark alley!

Quote the raven: "nevermore…"

But on this dark and deadly cold night, Bonz decided to play with his undead brethren. (or so he thought.)

The problem with this nut was he thought he was some mini version of Jack Skellington (which he's not!) and liked to play in the graveyards after dark.

If Bonz was smart, he wouldn't play in Domino Graveyard after dark. Not when PaniK the Eliminator was out and about. If you cross path's take my advice and get the hell out! 'Cause if ya run, your liable to get "extremely hurt."

(man shrieking in the background after deathblow)

I live just outside of Domino Town as the local grave digger. And there are mornings I come in Domino Cemetery and the things I see sometimes are just too bizarre to even explain!

PaniK is no petty criminal, let me tell ya out at home. Recently he was send to the darkest part of the nether world better known as The Shadow Realm. Trust me, it's no hell or heaven. It's sort of like a living purgatory but your still alive.

And PaniK is ruthless to the core! He makes Caligula, Stalin, and Charles Manson look like minor league criminals. He's the baddest of the bad, the hardest of the hardcore and the psychotic of the psychotic! In short, he's a stone cold psychopath!

Bonz shouldda heeded his mother's warning when she said: "Don't cock me an attitude! Stay home and outta trouble young man!" And boy will he pay for it!

And to make matters worse, that trouble making Pharaoh and his otherworldly wife Aileen (personally, I think she's blindly following him) were heading skull boy's direction.

"Good! Looks like I get to scare someone tonight!"

Aileen didn't like graveyards at night and was a little scared.

"Can we please go?" Aileen asked while clutching his arm.

Pharaoh gently held her hand and replied: "You are excused for the moment… Go back to your lamp until I summon you."

Aileen vanished into thin air just as majestically as the night cold breeze. Then Bonz came out and roared furiously at Pharaoh. Pharaoh just took a step and unmasked Bonz.

"Did you think you had me fooled for a moment?" demanded the masked man.

"Why aren't you running? This made adult women cry in terror!" Bonz spat in anger. "You want real terror, try it again! But I recommend you don't try my patience!" threatened Pharaoh.

And just as the masked man came, he disappeared into the night as it started to rain.

"WHO NEARS MY GRAVEYARD!"

Bonz was beyond terrified. This was not something he was used to. Back on Duelist Kingdom when his "mentor" Bandit Keith scared him with skulls in the cave was nothing compared to this deep and demented voice.

"GO BACK OR YOU ARE… DOOMED!"

Just as Bonz fled, our monster friend PaniK came and…

(blood pool trails into the vacant grave)

…well let's just say; Bonz didn't meet a good ending. Oh you though that's the end, there's more my friends…

PaniK pulls out his cell phone and utters the words to whoever he was talking to: "I got one for you…" and hangs up. Just as lighting crashed; PaniK saw our masked friend and he was so terrified he wet himself.

"MASTER!" he wailed suddenly.

"On your knees, PaniK! Pharaoh snarled.

"FORGIVE ME SIRE!" he wailed again in complete terror.

"I help you escape the blackest pit of the Shadow Realm and this is how you repay me! By slaughtering bystanders!" Pharaoh snarled bitterly again.

"PLEASE SPARE ME! IT'S PART OF MY JOB!" PaniK wailed in terror.

"So you're a mercenary?" spat Pharaoh as he pulled out a .9mm pistol out of his Organization XIII cloak pocket. Pharaoh walked over and pistol whipped PaniK and caused the overgrown psycho to cry in pain.

"I knew it would come to this sooner or later," Pharaoh said as he got in perfect position for (I think you know by now what he has in mind…), "And you were another one of my greatest projects."

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"See you in hell, Player Killer!"

(silent gunshot is heard as the scene pans to the full moon raining sky)

(thunder crashes as PaniK is laid out dead in a pool of his own blood with a gunshot to the temple)

"Good riddance, quote the raven: 'nevermore.'"

Pharaoh once again, disappears into the night. And our mystery woman shows up. She got a very disturbing look at the now murdered PaniK and the already dead Bonz. She grew very distraught, she even shed a tear.

_**WHEN ARE THESE MURDERS GOING TO END!**_ thought the woman. The woman then fled.

The Police showed up at the cemetery the next morning. Even I didn't know what happened that night. I had some reliable friends in the cemetery tell me what they saw.

"A damn shame it be…" said one officer with an Irish accent.

"No kidding…" added another.

"I can understand killing this scumbag PaniK. He most likely killed the kid." another officer chimed in.

"I wonder if it's the same person who gave justice for us when he shot down Chop Man." a fourth officer added.

"Boys, we get ourself a Vigilante. We be finding him or her and give a medal to our Vigilante." the Irish officer.

Boy I tell ya, the cemetery was crawling with Police. It may be a while before our friend the Pharaoh comes back. Have we seen the last of him? Quote the raven: "nevermore…"

Ch. 1 End

To be continued…!


	2. Of Corpse Girl!

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

I've made it clear various times!

WARNING: THESE STORIES AREN'T FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!IF YOU FEEL THE SUDDEN URGE TO VOMIT, SCREAM OR PEE IN YOUR PANTS; WELL, PUT 2 AND 2 TOGETHER! IN SHORT: THIS IS NOT FO' DA KIDS YO, SO PUT 'EM TA BED ALREADY…!

(thunder crashes as a Whip-Tail Crow brings a letter)

Whip-Tail Crow: KAW! Mail Call! KAW!

Camula: Who's it addressed to?

Yami Bakura: Us…

Camula (child-like look on her face): What's it say?

Yami Bakura: Let me read it, woman! **_DAMMIT!_**

Dear Camula and Yami Bakura:

I would like to see a tale in which Chazz Princeton meets death.

Sincerely,

A long time fan

Yami Bakura: It seems we have a fan request…!

Camula: Then vat are we waiting for!

Yami Bakura (quietly): I hate you…!

Ch. 2

Of Corpse Girl!

Chazz Princeton was the baddest Obelisk Blue in the Duel Academy Dorm! With many other Blues sharing his opinion of how the Reds have no place in Duel Academy, he became the most well liked by the Blues and some of the Ra Yellow Students, but became an enemy for the Slifer Reds.

That was until, Chazz got his ass kicked various times by Jaden Yuki.

And because if this, he fled Duel Academy. And when he got to the rival school North Academy; he got the training to kick more ass! But a life of family hardships would soon come back and Chazz was booted to the Red Dorm.

Sure! The dorms were infested with roaches, the roommates sucked and his Duel Spirits were that of The 3 Stooges; but it was better than having to go back to that corporate nightmare again. Chazz was much of a loner. The Academy kids were giving him the respect he deserved, but he did have a major heart itch for Alexis…

On one night, Chazz couldn't sleep. His idiot roommates in the deck were causing more mayhem than he could handle, and his Dueling Exams were tomorrow; and decided to get out of the dorm. Maybe a hot bath is what he needs?

Something peculiar caught his attention as he went to the hot springs. It seemed like something he saw out of one of Syrus' movies. _Where have I seen that before…?_ He thought.

Closer examination revealed something he thought was only in _Corpse Bride_…

"Is someone playing a joke on me!" Chazz demanded.

Silence…

"Nice try, **_JADEN!_** You can't fool me that easily!" Chazz yelled out again.

Silence…

Soon; you know who and his bride showed up out of no where.

"Where the hell did you come from!" asked a shocked yet terrified Chazz.

"If you're curious, take it…" suggested Pharaoh.

Aileen glared at Chazz viciously.

"And who the hell are you, my fucking psychiatrist?" Chazz spat.

"Try me…!" Pharaoh snapped back.

Chazz grabbed it…

Suddenly…

(ground rumbles Chazz screams and passes out; only a short time later he's somewhere else)

He woke in a daze. The sounds of neon lights were buzzing around. He heard clamoring and the thing he remembers is some crazy dead girl grabbed him. Now; it seems he's surrounded by the walking dead.

"Oy, I think he's awake!" one dead guy with a British accent clamored.

"A fresh new one!" clamored a dead bikini girl.

"He's something, huh?" clamored a dead mob boss.

"A zombie girl's dead dream boat!" clamored a dead model girl.

"GET OFFA ME! I'M ALIVE!"

****shouted an angry Chazz.

The crowd gives him some personal space.

(now he notices the room is full of dead people)

"I'M SURROUNDED BY ZOMBIES!"

****screeched Chazz, terrified.

"What ya expect, mate? We're all dead here in the spirit world." a dead professor with a Cockney accent said as he pulled up a bar stool for him. "What'll it be?" asked the dead bartender girl.

"I'm not thirsty…" muttered the disbelieving Chazz.

"I'll take a Arsenic." added the dead professor.

"That's- Oh what's the fucking use…!" Chazz said while he face palmed himself.

A familiar face showed up just as the dead professor dropped down wasted in his own stupor. "Hi…" she said with a shy smile. Chazz just glared at her and replied: "You know a way out of this hell hole?"

The same dead Slifer girl just fidgeted around. (Maybe she has a liking to him?) "What's your name anyway?" he muttered. "Cleo." she answered. "Then, Cleo; **_TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING SHIT HOLE!_**" snarled Chazz.

She stood there for a moment. It seemed… rather strange. Almost like when he asked her, she grew to like him. She then gently brushed his cheek, making him blush a bit. "Come with me… I know a way out." she finally answered.

She better…!

Thought Chazz.

And soon they got to Zombie Mountain, the highest peak in the spirit world. And soon, things were going to go **_REAL BAD!_**

"So I just climb this pillar?" he thought out loud. Meanwhile Cleo's mouth started watering, as soon as he saw that, he had a good idea what she wanted to do.

"YOU'LL NEVER EAT ME ALIVE!"

****he screeched as he somehow climbed his way out. And as soon as he got back at Academy Island, he made sure he had wet cement seal off the hole!

A certain someone was waiting for him too.

"I take it you like the under realm?" asked Pharaoh.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK!"

Pharaoh kissed her romantically and played with her ponytail.

"I'm right here! Do it in Jaden's room, I don't wanna see that!" Chazz spat.

Pharaoh pistol whipped him. But Chazz had pulled a smoke bomb out and made a smokescreen and escaped. And when it cleared…

Aileen: He escaped!

Pharaoh: Smarter than I thought…

Aileen: What now?

Pharaoh: We got another case.

Chazz may have escaped, but now he realizes more than anyone, he's on borrowed time.

Ch. 2 End

To be continued…!


	3. Blind Dating Can be Deadly

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

Screw it, you know what's next…!

(Camula wraps her arms around Yami Bakura)

Yami Bakura: What do you want, **_WOMAN!_**

Camula: You know what I want…

Yami Bakura (quietly): One of these days woman…!

Yami Bakura: If you let go of me I'll get your gift…

Camula (childishly): **_YOU REMEMBERED!_**

Yami Bakura: Just start the next tale so I can get it…

Camula: But you owe me…! Before sunrise; under the nightshade no matter how queasy you are.

Yami Bakura (quietly): I hate you…

Ch. 3

Blind Dating Can be Deadly

Late at night, if you live on Duel Academy Island, you may have heard from time after time a vicious feminine roar. And trust me, it's no pussy cat.

(punching, glass shattering and cartoon violence sounds are heard outside the Duel Coliseum)

You're probably wondering who that monster-sized woman is. That's Tania, she's an Amazonian Woman setting her sights on a husband. Only problem…

(Tania rips a punching bag in half and roars viciously)

…She hasn't been very happy lately with her choice in men… Add to the fact that she's been blind dating for some time. (Would you say no to her?) Aside her violent side, she's actually quite the lady. Very… (uh…) needy at some points in her love life, fancies in the arts (and I don't mean acting); and her Dueling is excellent.

I know this 'cause I'm the little groundhog that lives in the Coliseum. And every night, it's the same thing.

I've heard some of the stories of who she dated, it's not very good. I heard she dated Broly at some point, and he's just a animalistic as they come. Not even Marine Drill Instructors could satisfy her needs (and one of them is her bodybuilding temper.) Not even the book smart Bastion Misawa could satisfy her needy affection.

But as the Christina Aguilera song says: "Love will find a way"… Only problem with that, it sometimes may bring something even more with it. Oops! Getting way too far ahead…

This happened about last week as a matter of fact!

Tania was on the new dating site on her computer when she happened to find a profile of someone very (uh… how would I put it…) offbeat; so to speak.

Tania couldn't make sense of it, but she liked the way this person sounded. "My, this guy sound like a charmer…" Tania said with some sort of sexual arousal. They chatted online for sometime and agreed to meet each other at Duel Academy Island Port. (hope this guy has life insurance… he's going need it…)

They agreed to meet at 10:00 at night that way, she wouldn't be noticed by Duel Academy students. They had ways of knowing. And being a 7'4" 358 ¼ lbs Amazonian woman wouldn't be hard for them to miss. Trust me; she's **_ALL WOMAN…!_**

That very night, he showed up about a half hour earlier. He seemed awfully familiar. Too familiar if you ask me. "Are you Miss Tania?" asked the young man. "I am." replied Tania who was dressed in street clothes instead of most of her Amazonian gear.

"Sorry I was late, one of the damned pilots had 'an accident'…" the young man said as he brushed himself off

(pan to inside the plane, the pilot had been shot execution style and pistol whipped)

"Is he okay…?" Tania asked.

"Some idiot dressed in black pistol whipped him put a bullet in his head, so not really…" the young man admitted.

"Goodness! I hope they find the person!" Tania said, shocked.

They both had an awkward moment as they gazed in each others eyes…

"My God, you are something else…" the young man said as he tried not to stare at her hot sexy body.

"It's okay if you look. I'm all 100% woman." Tania said as she let her hair down.

She's not as lovely as my wife, but she'll be perfect for my next big project…!

the young man thought sinisterly, _I could always use some hired muscle, just in case of those projects gone astray!_

They went back to Tania's place as they had some quiet time. But all did not seem right, and I think Tania was starting to realize it…

"Wait; what's your real name and why are you after me?" Tania demanded.

But he seemed to be no where in sight. Then just like that; a black portal showed up and out came Pharaoh and his wife and his masked goons.

"Tania, my lovely young Amazon," started Pharaoh, "you have a gift that I need."

"Humor me, but who the hell are you?" Tania snarled.

"I am your new employer and you will work under my Gaming Group, as my next big project!" Pharaoh said as his masked goons surrounded her.

"Not interested! I only want a husband." Tania snapped.

"It would be wise if you cooperate with us." Pharaoh snapped as one of his masked thugs put a knife towards her pet tiger Bass' throat.

"BASS!"

"Don't be stupid, my young Amazonian friend-"

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! YOU AREN'T EVEN HUSBAND MATERIAL!"

****Tania snapped viciously.

"I find your insolence most inexcusable, as you can see; I'm quite happily married. Isn't that right my darling wife." Pharaoh replied as he then kissed Aileen romantically and played with her ponytail. "Yes, my Master…" Aileen responded back to Pharaoh as she romantically kissed his well hidden masked face back.

"Aileen, have more of my masked guards surround the premises; after that; you may be excused for the evening." Pharaoh requested as he continued to play with her ponytail. "Yes, my Master." was Aileen's only response as she mystically vanished.

The goons then went to surround the area.

"I'm going to deal with you personally!" snarled Pharaoh.

"Don't you know it's a bad idea," started Tania as she ripped off her black t-shirt (yes she's wearing a bra), "To pick a fight with an Amazon?"

Well boys and girls, looks like our Amazonian friend got herself in a pickle. Can she make it out alive…?

(pan to the Coliseum outside and all you can hear is fighting, Tania roaring viciously and glass breaking)

And an unlikely person just happens to see Tania unmask Pharaoh.

Tania: **_DAMN YOU! _**It was you, wasn't it? The scumbag that's been killing all these people! The idiot that's been sending people to their deaths!

Pharaoh has that sadistic smile on his face. "Of course it was me! Who else could pull of the perfect murders and be referred to the public view as a hero." Pharaoh confessed!

"I know who you are, and I'll expose you!" Tania screeched. Pharaoh just pulls out a blank card. "Actually you won't…! I'm sending you to the Death Dimension. You can scream and fight your way out all you want; but only I will decide if I let you out…!" And by morning, Tania was gone…

Pharaoh: **_DAMMIT! _**The nerve of that Amazonian woman!

Aileen: Did something go wrong my Master?

Pharaoh: That woman unmasked me! But I made sure she wandered the Death Dimension!

Aileen: Look at this way, honey; at least nobody else saw you.

Pharaoh: That's good to know, but for a while; I'll need you to do some of my cases solo for some time. I need to lay low, just in case somebody did see me.

Oh how wrong Pharaoh is! **_SOMEBODY DID SEE HIM! _**And it may be the key to his undoing. And Pharaoh better be scared, because the woman who's been pursing Choppy's killer is still after Pharaoh!

Ch. 3 End

To be continued…!


	4. Monster in the Mirror

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

Do I HAVE TO tell you people!

Yami Bakura: I hope you realize what I had to go through to get here…!

(Yami Bakura was chased by wild apples, rabid tortoises, a psychopathic squirrel dressed as Jason Voorhees and a mob of fan girls)

Camula: You still owe me under the nightshade.

(she opens it, it's a BloodRayne dress)

Camula (happily): Just in my size!

Yami Bakura (bitterly): You have no idea what I went through to get that…!

(Yami Bakura was coming out of Hot Topic when fan girls started chasing him)

Camula: Why don't you start the next tale while I get your gift. And I reserve the right to change my mind on how bad it is under the nightshade later on…!

Yami Bakura (quietly, sarcastically): I can hardly wait…

Ch. 4

Monster in the Mirror

I'm sure you all heard the story of The Phantom of the Opera, right? Alexis and Jaden find themselves in that odd predicament, but much worse is- (**_OH! _**Getting too far… Back, please.)

This was years ago, but this back story has a purpose. You see, there was an Obelisk Blue dorm outside of Campus. And only the Elite could get into Obelisk Blue Plus; a more elite Obelisk Blue grade not known outside the regular Red, Yellow, and Blue students.

But, anyway; there was this young kid; about Jaden's age who next to his body building body, his Dueling was exceptional.

But all that changed unexpectedly when someone had challenged him to a Duel. And he lost, but because of his ego; this masked man (the same man who challenged him) had this young kid's face hideously transformed.

They say, when the moon is full at night, who can hear this screams and the pipe organ playing. (I get chills thinking about it…! And I just found this out a while ago, and with me being Father Time, that's really saying something!)

Fast forward 14 years later…

Now Alexis (or Lexi as her friends named her for short) and her friend Jaden were just typical Duel Academy students who've had their fair share of recent and odd events.

In Professor Banner's class that day, they heard about the urban legend of "The Monster in the Mirror" by our esteemed yet, (and I do mean), offbeat professor. "So what happened?" asked Jaden anxiously.

"That's just it, nobody knows what happened to him." Banner replied with some sort of RVD-like grin.

"Just one last thing before you are dismissed. I strongly advise against going to that abandoned dorm." Banner warned.

That night, Alexis would go to that abandoned dorm. For she had a brother that mysteriously vanished there. As she left a red rose and prayed quietly, Lexi was knocked out cold. The next thing she knew, she was in some sort of prison-like cell.

And she heard those all too familiar screams and the pipe organ playing in some room.

(Pipe organ is blaring as Alexis entered a dimly lit room, and the mysterious figure screams in some sort of agony/anger)

"Are you okay…?" Alexis asked. The figure pulls his hood up a bit, grabs a butcher knife and turns around. Uh oh…! Looks like she might be getting into more than she bargained for…

*: You **_WANT TO KNOW _**if I'm **_OKAY!_**

Alexis: Don't yell at me. I'm trying to be nice.

*: Do you have to look at the monster in the mirror every day for the rest of your life?

Alexis: ? What are you getting at?

Jaden was supposed to meet Lexi about an hour ago and even then, Jaden knew something was wrong. And he had an idea where he had to go… "Let her be okay…" Jaden muttered concerned. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to Alexis.

(meanwhile back at the abandoned dorm)

*: Did your parents ever tell you there's no monsters in the closet? Or that there's no monsters under your bed?

Alexis: Are you sure your okay? It sounds like you need some therapy.

*: Or maybe I should just disfigure you, just the way someone else disfigured ME!

(Turns around and pulls the butcher knife towards her throat)

**_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _**Alexis now asked terrified!

"You should have stayed in your cell! Now I'll have to carve your face and make you a monster-" screeched the figure.

He unmasked! His face looks aged, yet burned. And he's also wearing a clear face mask (sort of like what Cody Rhodes has been wearing recently).

"-And I'll fucking maim you just so Jaden or anyone else will shun you just as everyone shunned me!" the Monster screeched as he kicked her down to the floor and sat on top of her so he could (do I need to explain it… I think you have an idea what he wants to do!)

(The monster gets punched by Jaden)

Alexis: Jaden!

Jaden: **_YOU MONSTER!_**

*: I get one more to carve up!

But suddenly…

(a flash of lightning crashes)

The monster looks terrified as he fell to his knees. Oh, yeah! Aileen is back! And she's none too happy with him. "Put the knife down, **_NOW!_**" Aileen demanded. The monster became angry with Aileen.

"Why should I? You could have stopped this from happening to me!" the monster bitterly replied. "You know exactly why my husband did what he did to you! Pharaoh was trying to teach you a lesson!" Aileen spat.

"And you could have stopped it from happening to me!" the monster snarled as he picked up a 25 inch sharp kitchen knife.

*: There won't be any need for that…

The monster than grew even more terrified. "I tried to teach you a lesson about your sins! And it seems you've not learned anything!" The masked Pharaoh snarled.

"Aileen, you are excused for the moment. You may RTHQ for the time being." Pharaoh said as she kissed her. (Possibly for the last time.) "Be careful, my Master." Aileen replied, sadly, as she shed a tear and vanished.

Pharaoh pistol whipped the monster, causing him to scream in intense pain and then hid his face back in his hood. But Pharaoh unmasked him. (You fans know what's next, don't you?) "You weren't much of an aspect or a great project, but I knew I would have to do this someday…" Pharaoh said as he took the clear face mask off of him.

Jaden and Lexi watched in horror as…

(silent gunshot is heard, blood pools allover his dead body. Jaden became angry at his death)

The next morning they woke up thinking it was just a very bad nightmare.

Sometime later, a man (possibly a crypt keeper) had a look at what has happened. _It's as I suspected,_ thought the man, _The Gaming Group is getting more ruthless by the day._ But as he was about to leave, he saw that same mystery woman. She was wearing the Orginaztion XIII-like cloak just like most of the agents in The Gaming Group had on.

But something was different about her. He wasn't sure what, but he knew she had no involvement with any of the deaths by the Gaming Group. "He's dead, isn't he?" she asked him. "I'm afraid so." replied the man. "The same people who's been hurting all these innocents, is the one who killed my boyfriend." the woman said as she uncloaked. "I'm cutting my ties with The Gaming Group." the woman explained as she then covered the body.

"The man who did this is closer than you think." the man said cryptically as he vanished into thin air. Seeing as she had no more reason to wear the cloak, she changed into some street clothes she had on and left without a trace.

Ch. 4 End

To be continued…!


	5. Welcome to the Murder Circus

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

I don't have to f***** explain it do I!

Yami Bakura: Don't just stand there woman! Hand my gift over!

(he opens it and it's a Do It Yourself Torture Chamber)

Yami Bakura: A Torture Chamber Kit!

Camula: It wasn't easy to get…

(Fighting is heard at Spencer's with some pinball sounds)

Camula (wraps her arms around him): Wanna get under the nightshade…?

Yami Bakura (thinking): _I'll never understand vampire women…_

Ch. 5

Welcome to the Murder Circus

Ever heard of the mystery of the circus that only comes once a year. Trust me, it's not for children or the faint of heart. Now, what can you expect? Blood, intense gore, extreme violence, death and of course the pack of all the monsters you heard about as a kid growing up.

I've seen men and women have their bodies destroyed going in and out. Most of them (about 99%) don't make it out alive. You go in there; it's a sight you'll never want to remember or forget. It's like walking into a nightmare, you can't wake up and you can't fall asleep!

I can't tell you who I am or where I live. If I do, I'll be killed by the agents of the underworld. And they know when someone blabs or plays stool pigeon on them. But I can tell you my story in writing. However, to whoever reads this; I would advise you not publish it, for it is for my own safety that I stay hidden.

My story starts on Halloween night. I was to take 4 orphaned circus children to a Halloween party. Roba was their last name. The oldest was Espa Roba, the second oldest was Oil Roba, the middle was Flare Roba and the baby was Axen Roba.

I adopted the Roba boys when I found out that these four circus children we're more or less being somebody's meal ticket to being rich. I can remember his name: Jack Ripoffski: a notorious circus owner who would do anything in his power to get his money in the circus business.

He's known to have deals with the Japanese mob leader Hideko Hiroshi. He even had ties to the infamous under realm group: Lucifer, Inc. A place where they sell demons to sideshow businesses and human business men and women who are connected through the demon realm.

Anyway, as I promised; I would take them to the Halloween Party. Now granted, I did have some trouble with the car. So my wife had to take them in my place. I told Espa: "My car is having some trouble. I'm going to be a while before I get to the party."

Espa warned me about the demon circus. If only I had known it was here in Domino…

I managed to get towards the Rintanma (aka: the bad part of Domino Town) when my car broke down. I tried to contact the garage, but I had no signal. I had no idea if I was gonna get robbed or not.

Next thing I know, here come this couple. Some guy in an Organization XIII cloak and his wife Aileen (I think it's Aileen Lao… But she looks different…) "Need some help?" asked the cloaked man. "My car is broke down. Is there a way I can get to the Domino Garage?" I asked.

"Not a problem, for I have someone who can help you on Halloween." he said as he pulled out some tripped out cell phone. The only thing I heard him say was: "We have someone for you." and hung up. I thanked them and was they went their own way.

A few moments passed. It seemed like an eternity to me… A little clown car came out of no where. I could hear it squeak yet make some sort of cartoon like version of a wheel cranking squeak (that annoying and loud **_"KE-HEEAYA KE-HEEAYA." _**Don't look at me like I'm stupid, you know what I'm talking about.)

And out pops out (I swear to you, I'm losing my mind at this point) Crass Clown. "Need a lift, "friend…?" Crass Clown asked me. "Yes, to Domino Garage. Can you tow my car to there?" I asked. I don't think that a little tiny clown car is gonna hold much. (Then again you never know…)

"I got someplace better for you…!" Crass Clown smiled evilly. Now I may have had my fair share of Duel Monsters Duels, but I should know better than to trust something like Crass Clown. But I did need to get my car fixed. And at this point; I have no better place to go.

So I go in the little clown car. (Believe me, I was cramped in there. I don't know how those clowns can get in without hurting themselves…?) And the next thing I know, I'm in some dark circus. And by the time I realize that this isn't the garage, Crass Clown had already ditched me!

And to make matters worse, Witty Phantom had his security guard haul me in the audience. Now granted, I did get in the front row, but it's better than having to be in the very back row at least.

I did see what I hoped would be a friendly face. She was a female human apparently. "I guess you got stuck here?" I asked her. "I come here every year. I **_LOVE_** the blood specticle!" she giggled.

Every year? And what's this "Blood Specticle" I wanted to ask her. She took a drink out of her skull cup and (This freaks me out a bit) some of the Cow Blood she was drinking spurted out of her neck. "Excuse me for a moment…!" she smiled thinking nothing of it.

(I can't believe what I saw next…)

She took her head off and wiped underneath her head. "Would you mind blowing on my throat area?" she asked me. **(_OK! NOW I DRAW THE LINE HERE!_) _"HOW DID YOU TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF!" _**I asked with disbelief. "I'm headless, it happened a couple months ago. Some psycho head collecting lady decided to hunt my head." she giggled again.

I don't see the humor in that. "Oh, I'm Mayumi by the way." added Mayumi as she put her head (and I mean her entire head) on my lap. "You still need me to blow on your headless neck?" I asked sourly. "**_SUCCUBI AND GENTLEDEMONS," _**bellowed the ringmaster Witty Phantom, "**_PRESENTING THE 296TH ANNUAL MURDER CIRCUS!"_** Witty Phantom continued to bellow as the monster around me cheered. Hell, even Mayumi was cheering as I was blowing on her headless neck.

Act 1 was Shadow Tamer controlling some Clown Zombies to jump through a fire ring. But half of them were actually burned while jumping. The crowd was actually all for it!

Act 2 was the red Dark Magician bringing a "Volunteer" which happened to be an unlucky Cyber Blader. Dark Magician locked her entire body inside the mystic box. The only thing not lock up was her head. Next came the Mystic Gullotine. (I could only imagine what was about to happen." One swift flick of the wrist and wand and Cyber Blader was beheaded.

It was (quite frankly), disgusting. I had Cyber Blader's blood all over me. Even some of the crowd in the front row, including, Mayumi got blood on them. Mayumi even licked the blood off me and the bloodthirsty crowd was going berserk. What is it going to take to stop this mad house. I ought to go to the police, but what are they gonna think? The police don't believe in monsters.

Problem was, I couldn't leave… Witty Phantom's thugs were in the crowd entrance. "This is grave-tastic!" roared Zombie Werewolf as he then howled at the full moon. "With Atem outta the way, we can do whatever we want!" gurgled a nearby Revival Jam. "Screw Atem! At least the Gregory the Not-So Great can't stop us now!" screeched Witch of the Black Forest happily.

After the gore fest was finally over, I got to meet up with Mayumi and her 'mother' an elderly woman's head floating in a crystal ball. "Young man, I'd advise against telling the outside world about this." the old woman warned. "**_MY BOYS AND MY WIFE SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHERE I WAS!" _**I spat in anger. "You're wife and children are all here." Crass Clown added.

I saw a sight that I never wanted to see. My boys and my wife were all dead. **_GODDAMN YOU CRASS CLOWN!_**

And the last thing I remember was being in my house that next morning. I thought I was seeing things… But a very young woman was in my house. I couldn't see her face, as it was covered by a baseball hat. "I'll find the people responsible for what happened to you and your family…" she said. And then she disappeared…

Ch. 5 End

To be continued…!


	6. Twisted Sisters

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

I would have made millions by now if I owned this!

(ONE HOSPITAL TRIP LATER)

Yami Bakura: You know I hate acupuncture needles!

Camula: You should have let me do it…

Yami Bakura: My host only takes the damage. You should know that!

Camula: Next time, let's not use the needles…

Yami Bakura: Agreed, if you can clean up my neck wound. It's starting to seep.

(she licks his neck wound)

Yami Bakura: Start the next tale damn it!

Ch. 6

Twisted Sisters

You ever wondered how sometimes things are just too good to be true? **_BACK UP! _**Need to start at the beginning! It started just last week, as a matter of fact. Domino Asylum had contacted Mai.

"Wait, I have a twin sister?" she asked on the phone. "Yes," started a doctor on the other line, "Her name is Iima Valentine and your mother requested that you are to take care of her."

Mother never told me about a twin sister…!

Mai thought in disbelief.

Mai had drove about 4 miles down the road until she saw a sign on a prison-like gate that read: "Domino Asylum for the Criminally Insane". "This is it…" she muttered.

To make sure she would be protected (she had no choice to do this); she slipped her Genie earrings on (not before making sure she was well hidden first) so in the event she was in trouble, she could magically get herself out of the jam.

As she went by the guard gate the guard asked: "Name?"

"Mai Valentine. I'm here to pick up my sister, Iima Valentine." she replied to the guard. "Just be careful, Iima can be a little violent." the guard warned as he let her in.

Not a moment too soon; the guard got killed by our trouble making "friend" Pharaoh.

Meanwhile inside the Domino Asylum; Mai was experiencing first hand what it was like in Arkham Asylum… Some of the patients were screaming things that didn't make sense to her, some of them were real life monsters; others… …well, you don't wanna know…

Mai: Gets a bit hectic in this joint?

Guard: Eh… Just depends on who you get on certain days…

Inmate #1999 (better known as Strings) started making cat calls and inhuman screams toward Mai. "Quiet down, Strings!" yelled one of the guards.

Guard: In here, is your sister. But I warn you, be careful how you approach her, she can be very dangerous at certain times.

(the guard puts the pin number in and the door unlocks followed by a loud hiss. The door opens.)

Guard: Go on…

Mai: Would you mind going in with me? Just so she has a friendly face to recognize.

Guard: Good point…

As the step in, there was Iima.

(She looks just like Mai from the clothes and everything in Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons)

Iima was sitting on her bed in some sort of fetal like position rocking herself. She had artwork hung in her maximum lockup room (98% of it was disturbing by the way.)

"Iima, your sister is here to take you home…" the guard said as he approached her. She only looked at Mai for a few moments… "Mama asked you?" Iima finally asked. "To get you out of this dump, you better believe it." Mai cut in.

"Don't you ever-"

(Iima jumped onto Mai and began to strangle her. One hand was on her throat and she put her other hand in her mouth)

"-silence me!" she screeched.

Mai was pinned down fighting for her life, even the guard couldn't get her off. Iima was by far, ungodly strong. Then just like that, she let go. Her eyes quickly went back to a blank zombie-like state.

After Mai got her breath she asked: "That's some way to say hello?" Iima just responded: "Sissi? I don't wanna leave…"

Mai: Why not?

Iima: Switchblade…

Mai: Pardon?

Iima: Switchblade!

Mai had no idea what to make of "Switchblade" but had to ask. "Calm down and tell me who or what this 'Switchblade' is." Mai asked her frightened twin sister. The guard handed Mai the pencil drawing of 'Switchblade' to her. "See for yourself…"

(Switchblade looked very unfamiliar to Mai. She never seen anyone or anything like it.)

The guard handed two more pencil drawings of who she named "Quiet Shot" and "Magic Woman". It still didn't make little or any sense to Mai.

Iima's therapist who had been making various therapy sessions for her had told Mai about an effective method of coping for her. He would have Iima paint her face depending on how she feels. It normally went okay, but recently it had gotten very bad.

But at the stroke of midnight on Saturday evening, Mai awoken to Iima screaming in terror. And when Mai came in; there was Pharaoh (the figure she was able to ID as "Quiet Shot") **_"GET OUT! GET OUT!" _**Iima screamed in terror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she spat at Pharaoh. Pharaoh let out an evil laugh. "Iima saw something she wasn't supposed to see." Pharaoh suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mai demanded.

"She saw me get unmasked… So I must eliminate her." Pharoah said as he pulled out a blank card.

Mai quickly side kicked Pharaoh. "I cut my ties with you! Leave us alone!" Mai screeched. As they fought each other, Iima realized something.

Pharaoh managed to escape somehow…

Iima burst into tears and finally uttered to her sister: "HE KILLED MY ALEX!"

Mai realized who the enemy was now and no sooner the media got wind of it. The missing people, the mysterious other worldly deaths. It started to make sense now.

-At an undisclosed wooded area-

Aileen: Damn him! He lied to me! And to think I married him…!

Aileen (thinking): I better lay low for a while…

(Aileen returned to her human form and took her Genie earrings out and replaced them with her own similar gold hoop earrings. She's back to wearing her cultural gown but made sure to cover her tracks)

Ch. 6 End

To be continued…!


	7. Home is Where Death is

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

I told you people already! DAMMIT!

(A/N: This chap is dedicated to the victims and families of 9/11. And the soldiers who fight and lost their lives to protect our freedom for Americans everywhere)

Camula: Good news, darling!

Yami Bakura (quietly): It probably involves me…

Camula (happy, childishly) : My Uncle Fenris is coming and Aunt Morticia is coming on our next show!

Yami Bakura (sarcastically): Great… So when are they coming…?

Camula (happy): On the next Gaming Hour volume Gaming Hour 4: 4-rific Nightmares!

(Yami Bakura growls in anger)

Camula: I chose the next tale, just for you darling…!

(kisses him)

Yami Bakura (wipes the lipstick kiss off): And it better be a damned good one…

Ch. 7

Home is Where the Death is

Miho got us in more trouble than I can imagine… I know, it's way too early to start here! So I better go back… It was a few days ago, after school as I remember.

My friends from the Auto Club wanted to take a road trip. But my bike was broke down. I'm not someone who can repair anything auto related. So I asked Tristan Taylor, a friend from the Janitorial Department if he could fix it for me.

It cost me an arm and a leg to get it repaired, but it was worth it. But with that damned troublemaking criminal Pharaoh running around, our sensei asked us to go straight home for fear he could go after us.

I'm not gonna miss a road trip just 'cause some vigilante jackass is causing trouble! And wouldn't you know it, that damned Ms. Chono came back and made us sign a pain waiver. In her words: "You don't sign, you get your ass kicked!"

I even saw her face starting to break like glass and she ran out crying like a bonified sissy! (Don't tell her I said that…) Damn drama queen!

But anyway, I decided to risk an ass kicking rather than sign a pain release form that states: "Any pain that is inflicted by your son/or daughter will not be held responsible by Domino High by that Pharaoh vigilante or any of his otherworldly henchmen." Dude, nobody gives a fuck about it.

So Tristan and myself **_(SINCE EVERYONE IN THE AUTO CLUB PUSSED OUT) _**decided to go on the road trip. And of course, Miho wanted to go too. (I can't stand her, but I don't mind being around her.) But the day of the trip, Tristan pussed out on me. So I had the pleasure of taking Miho with me…

So we got to go on the Open Road for a long day…

And wouldn't you know it, at sunset, it started to rain. But we did see a little cottage. Better than nothing I guess.

And this strange lady opened the door and allowed us to come in. She didn't seem so bad. Young, beautiful and seemed to be warmed hearted. But I have a bad feeling about this young woman.

"You're soaking wet," she said sweetly, "let me get you some towels and a nice warm meal." Of course as usual, Miho was dumb enough to accept. And I heard about her and being one of The Headless Woman's victims.

Now this seemed odd to me (but then again I didn't think much of it at the time), she comes back a few moments later, her hair was blonde and pulled back in a ponytail when we saw her, but now it's a very bright blue green in a boy's bowl cut. (I figured she wore different wigs or something.)

Now the food she brought us, (well, to be frank,) looked very much like an oversized pork rind in the shape of a big human heart.

I asked her what it was (mainly due to the fact that I'm allergic to crabmeat and pork.) "Oh, it's just turkey meat, I'll never understand why it always turns out this way…" she responded with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you, miss for the food and shelter." says Miho.

"You are very welcome." the woman responds. Then she had this evil smile on her face.

I knew something was up, but I didn't say anything because I thought she was up to something sinister but without proof I couldn't say anything. And there is no safe house or hotel within 100 miles. So we were pretty much screwed and stranded. She poured a glass of some sort of drink and took a sip of it. (I still have nightmares thinking about this!) Some of that liquid had leaked out of her neck (like a little mini fountain.)

"Excuse me a moment…!" she giggled with a bit of an embarrassed blush and look on her face.

(Meanwhile in another room)

* (angry): **_BAKURA!_**

Bakura: You don't have to yell, I just came out of the bathroom.

*: I'm leaking!

Bakura: Again?

*: You know what to do!

(Bakura takes her head off carefully and blows underneath the neck gently)

Bakura (thinking): Why I do this job for her I'll never understand…

(meanwhile, he dries off her head and inadvertently touches her sensitive part)

* (sultry-like): You know how to hold of my heads!

Bakura: Forgive me, I didn't mean to-

* (sultry-like): It's okay, we'll play later…

(Puts her head back on and tightens it, she leaves)

Bakura: Oh, dear… What did I get myself into this time…?

(back at the dining hall)

The lady comes back and says: "I've arranged your rooms for you." So we follow her. Mine is on the far east end. Miho's is on the far west end. I think I have an idea who she is. And with me being a woman, I'm in much danger as Miho is.

When I get in my room, I lay down on my bed. The bed seemed nice and warm. It was a little hot so I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and then opened the blinds. **_AND TO MY SURPRISE…_**

…THE DAMN WINDOW WAS SEALED SHUT WITH BRICKS!

It's like someone sealed me in. I'll deal with it later… I take my large gold hoop earrings out so I could take a bath. (I'm borrowing them from Tea when she will be Esmeralda in the _Hunchback of Notre Dame _School Drama next week and I promised her I'd take care of them.)

Once again, I find myself sealed in. So I put the earrings back on. My only option now was to just fall asleep.

Miho finds herself in a dark room. It seemed familiar to her. (I'm sure you guessed it by now, eh?) And Miho now sees the head cabinet. Yep, I'm now in there… I'm now one of her heads she gets to wear.

Miho decides to try to get me out.

(THE HEADS INCLUDING THE GIRL'S HEAD WHO NARRATES THIS TALE STARTS SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER)

Miho now realizes what's in store for her…

Yep that's right. Miho is once again part of The Headless Woman's collection and so am I. Damn it, now I'll never be able to return the earrings to Tea. Hope you have a spare pair, Tea… I may not be ever getting out again…

Ch. 7 End

To be continued…!

Be sure to get more Gaming Hour Newsroom feed at my profile. The next GHN will be up in a few days. And look for The Gaming Hour 4: 4-rific Nightmares next month. **_THE EVENT IS COMING, I PROMISE YOU THAT!_**


	8. The Event!

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

How many times do I have to %*&^$ say it to you people?

In Memory of "Macho Man" Randy Savage 1958-2011

Yami Bakura: I figured you'd get out something like that…

Black Winged Crow: Mail Call! **_KAW!_**

Camula (happy, childishly): Another letter!

Yami Bakura: Looks like another fan request…

To the Gaming Hour hosts,

Will there be 5D's stories? I really like The Gaming Hour tales you bring…!

From,

A Gaming Hour fan

Camula: Looks like there will be.

(Yami Bakura's throat wound starts seeping again)

Yami Bakura (angry): **_WOMAN!_**

Camula: Coming, darling…!

(licks his wound)

Yami Bakura (thinking): _God, do I hate you…_

Ch. 8

The Event!

God do I hate my job… I know, I'll start from the beginning… You know Mai Valentine right? Well, she ended up getting a job in the same bar as I used to work in… She apparently is now taking care of some illegitimate twin sister she never knew of until recently. Apparently, this twin sister was practically raised in Domino Asylum. Poor girl…

I got offered a better job in the Rintanma area. Don't personally like that part of town, but I needed somewhere to work. Only I didn't realize what kind of a mad house it would be…

I couldn't see the manager's face due to his big heavy black trench coat and hood, but he offered me a job (not that I had a choice) that I couldn't refuse…

So now, I'm a bartender in a crowd of demons and monsters. Great… That's just what every boy in college wants to do on a Saturday night.

It gets very rowdy and violent. Demons will often fight each other for some female monster or some Succubus. In fact, sometimes they kill each other.

But I hope I can survive tonight.

The night started like any other. Not much happened, except the usual fat demons and the drunkard monsters come in. When they burp, the smell is ungodly…

Then the ever sultry-like Mai Valentine comes in. She came dressed like a Genie. (Not too shabby if I say so myself… Or she's trying to blend in the demon crowd…)

"So where's your twin sister?" I asked her as I pour her a beer. "Overnight therapy sessions at Domino Mental Health." Mai replied. "Nice disguise by the way, looking hot." I absent mindedly whispered.

"Tell anyone, including Joey Wheeler, and I'll have you utterly mauled by magic." Mai said with some sexy yet demented look on her face.

"Tell them what?" I ask. "I'm secretly a Genie." Mai whispered back then kissed my cheek and vanished. (I always felt there was some sort of sexual connection between Mai and myself.)

It got to that time of the night. The fights broke out. To avoid it all I decided to punch out early and have a beer. Well, Mai came back, still in her (better not say it) and then more trouble, that damn Pharaoh came.

"Why aren't you working?" snarled Pharaoh. "I'm not gonna get myself killed tonight, full moon is out." I responded. "Have you seen my wife?" Pharaoh asked me. "I don't know, who's your wife?" I asked.

A very big demon poured us a beer. (It looks almost like a very big Digimon if you ask me.) "I have a photo of her." Pharaoh said. It was Aileen Lao, but more lovely and looked more mystical. "My wife is Aileen Lao, and I fear something has happened to her." he told me.

Now that the shoe is on the other foot, how does it feel for you to have someone disappear on you?

I wanted to ask.

"Did she tell you where she was going last?" I asked, simply just to humor him. "We had plans to go to a Halloween Party. We went, Aileen wasn't feeling good and she left early. And that was the last I saw of her."

"She could have got disoriented and ended up getting lost…" I sadly answered.

"I was afraid something like that happened," Pharaoh sadly sighed, "I just didn't want to admit it."

(9 HOURS LATER)

Terra The Terrible (angry): &%#! THE SUN'S COMING UP!

Vorse Raider: Screw the Sun! We do what we want, when we want!

Celtic Guardian: Remember, Atem's Law is still in effect!

Saggi the Dark Clown: Atem's Law is a bunch of %#^!

Ojama Metal King (as South Park's Chef): Let's go people! The sun's coming up!

Kuriboh: (squeals)

Master of OZ: LAST CALL!

As the monsters were fighting and complaining about how the sun was ruining their party it all was abruptly ended…

(the lights went out, pistol whipping sound, gunshot)

Yep, there was Pharaoh… Someone had unmasked him and killed him. And it was Atem who the notorious killer was! He was shot the same way he killed all his victims…

Ch. 8 End

To be continued!


	9. Tales of Love From Beyond

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

Disclaimers do apply. Otherwise I would have made millions of dollar by now!

Yami Bakura: You mean to tell me that damned Pharaoh was my nemesis from Egypt?

(Camula rummages in some box)

Yami Bakura: Now what are you looking for?

Camula (happy, childishly): **_FOUND IT! _**Our lawyers asked us to show this tale.

Yami Bakura: Whatever it is, it can't be good.

(Camula flips the light switch off and starts the projector)

Ch. 9

Tales of Love from Beyond…

(How Pharaoh Met Aileen)

I'm sure you are all wondering how Pharaoh met his wife Aileen… You are about to find out the deep, yet disturbingly romantic tale of how our trouble making friend met her…

- 1 year earlier, Domino Town, Domino Arcade-

Sure, Aileen was just like any other young adult woman, enjoyed typical arcade visits, played games for some cash, danced, but something she had that most women would kill for…

*: **_WE HAVE A NEW DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION CHAMPION!_**

A modeling career and a promising career in music…

Well, ironically, our masked friend just happen to be pool sharking some dude that made him angry. "You lost, pay up!" snarled Pharaoh. The dude was just some husky construction worker who happened to made a cat call to one of Pharaoh's masked guards (which made him mad to begin with…)

(Punches landing)

Just then, Aileen happened to walk by… They met eye-to-(eh) cloaked eye. She adjusts her shades, smiles and walks away… Now you couldn't tell by him wearing his Organization XIII cloak but our trouble making friend was just lovesick…

-Undisclosed location-

Pharaoh sat in his throne in a longing depressed manner. Even his masked thugs were concerned (and they were trained not to show emotion. And that's saying something.) At the same time, gossip was spreading amongst the guards.

*: Have you heard? Lord Pharaoh is in love.

*: That can't be!

*: He's probably sick!

*: Check his pulse!

*: Check his godforsaken cloak! He may have some traces of Love Potion on it.

*: This is bad!

*: Depends on who he likes… Who is it?

*: Aileen Lao.

*: **_WHAT?_**

*: No wonder Lord Pharaoh has been acting strange lately…

Atem sighed sadly… "Just what is her name…" he asked himself, "I'd want nothing more than to be with her…"

The next few days weren't that eventful… (Well, depends on who it is you're asking…) Aileen had some photo shots for a the new teen magazine _Hips Magazine_ and _Hips for Men Magazine_. Had to defend her DDR Championship against some dude and successfully defended her championship. (Provided Atem had some illegal involvement in the booking to makes sure she'd win.)

Atem, meanwhile, disguised as Yugi's distant brother, decided to cruise the town to look for the answer he was longing for. The name of his arcade dance champion. He tried everywhere…

Then, an inadvertent lucky break… He happened to be in a FYE store at the time. Tea had been looking through various posters when Atem found one of Aileen.

Sure, it was an older poster… But it was the woman he was looking for.

It had Aileen, dressed as a biker girl, wearing a Harley Davidson jacket, sunglasses, black leather jeans and wore a motorcycle helmet. You couldn't tell by looking at her at the time it was taken, but she had a boys haircut. It wouldn't be complete without her autograph.

Atem: Her name is Aileen Lao…?

Tea: That's a 1996 photograph of her. You one of her fans?

Atem (longingly): More than you'll ever know…

Tea: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on her…

Atem (blushes): …

Tea: It was nice talking to ya. I have to get going…

Atem: Wait! Tell me where to find this woman!

Tea couldn't just let the sap feel worse about himself but she told him that she is single, and could be found in Domino Arcade on various occasions. But little did Tea or anyone else realize that she was with someone and not a good someone either.

-Kaiba's Office, Kaiba Corp.-

(SMACK!)

"You're late!" Kaiba snapped, "Where the hell were you!" "Forgive me, Master Seto…" Aileen sadly said as she begged for forgiveness. Kaiba began to cuss her out and gave her a corporate style beating…

(A/N: I don't condone this or support this by the way)

"Aileen, you of all people know that I love you and I only torture you because I care. And you're career is nothing without me…" Kaiba sadistically said as he hugged her gently. "Yes, Master…" she quietly, but sadly whispered… A tear flowed down her face.

A little later, when Kaiba was asleep, Aileen was in her lamp quietly thinking. _I know you don't love me Seto…_ Aileen thought, _I need a new boyfriend, I don't care who… Even if it's some demented guy wearing a cloak…_

She smiled at the thought of this… Aileen used her magic to heal all the black and blue wounds and the black and blue eye she got from him. All Aileen knew was, she wanted out. The problem is, Kaiba has only one wish and Aileen realized that he has no intention of using it.

But little did Aileen realize that Pharaoh was in fact, looking for her.

Atem had gotten a case on Kaiba. It took the guards 4 hours to find him and as soon as he knew who was involved and the victim of the case, Atem bolted!

Aileen heard a vortex-like sound and came out of her lamp to investigate. That's when the two lonesome souls saw each other. "Are you okay?" Pharaoh asked Aileen. "Not really… You're the guy from the arcade I saw." Aileen pointed out. "I've come to help you." Pharaoh said and extended the arm.

Aileen realized that she could feel safe with him. She flew over to him and hugged him hard, yet gently. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her face. The tears she's been wanting to cry for so long… Pharaoh hugged her back.

Aileen: You've no idea how long I wanted out of this relationship.

Pharaoh: I know… Be strong Aileen… I'm going to destroy that damned Kaiba for you. And we can be together forever.

Aileen: But I don't even know your name or what you look like.

Pharaoh: Atem, but I go by Pharaoh.

Aileen: Can I at least see your face…?

Normally, Pharaoh would object, but he knew that Aileen had the right to know what he looked like… So he uncloaked for her. She gently stroked his cheek and with a small, yet gentle and romantic smile said: "I should have known it was you, Yugi…" They shared a romantic kiss. Atem put his hooded cloak back on.

Aileen: I wanted my first kiss to be with you…

Atem: As did I.

Suddenly the lights go on.

Kaiba had furiously bellowed: **_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_** "Master Seto, what are you doing up at this hour?" she innocently asked with a blush on her face.

"You've been torturing this young lady and I've come to take her off your hands." Pharaoh snarled. "And who the hell are you?" Kaiba demanded. An electric zap was heard. He electrocuted Kaiba. But it's only temporary. Aileen hugged him… Pharaoh had finally noticed that Aileen was in fact a Genie.

Atem: Where's your lamp?

Aileen: Right by your foot.

(Atem picks it up and Aileen's ears twitch.)

Atem: I know the drill. I wish you would be my wife…

Aileen: My lifelong wish and yours is my command…

And that's how it all started…

-Present day, Domino Forest-

Aileen was in deep though while sitting on some sort of moss covered tree trunk that fell ages ago.

"He did rescue me from Seto and now before I know it, he's gone…" Aileen sadly shed a tear at this point. _He may have kept secrets from me, but I could never hate him… I'll find a way to bring you back, even if I have to go to the Death Dimension and back for answers!_

-Meanwhile, at the Facility-

(cell doors shut as screams of pain are heard)

*: Lazar, has Atem been eliminated?

Lazar: As ordered, Director Goodwin.

Goodwin: And the other issue I asked you to do?

Lazar: Aileen is still missing. If she is hiding, sir, she knows this city inside and out.

Goodwin: Even if Aileen comes back, we'll have the entire Gaming Group on our side to do whatever we want. By the way, Did you get the therapist for Iima?

Lazar: The Professor is on his way to the Valentine apartment as we speak.

Goodwin: Excellent. Proceed with Phase II!

Ch. 9 End

To be concluded in The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors. The Gaming Hour 4: 4-rific Nightmares will be out on this week as well as The Gaming Hour Newsroom to update you on the latest in Gaming Hour news, feed and questions that will be answered.


	10. Undersea & Forest Discovery

The Gaming Hour 3: X-3reme Horrors

By: DMEX

None is mine. Only the characters Uncle Fenris and Aunt Mortica are mine.

Black Winged Crow: **_KAW! _**Mai Call! **_KAW!_**

Yami Bakura: Again?

Camula (happy, childishly): It's from Aunt Mortica and Uncle Fenris.

Yami Bakura (quietly, yet angry): Oh, ^#^%$# joy…

Hi Cammie,

How's our favorite Lady of the Night? Uncle Fenris and me Aunt Mortica are on our way. We will arrive in the first edition of The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares. I know Fenris and your mortal boyfriend don't exactly get along, but please try to restrain him from fighting each other. Make sure you get the crimson red carpet out on the door way, and try not to get caught in it like last time…

Luvs and vampire kisses:  
>Auntie Mortica and Uncle Fen-Fen<p>

Camula: Uncle Fenris and Aunt Mortica are going to be here in a few days!

Yami Bakura (quietly): I hate you…

Ch. 10

Undersea & Forest Discovery

Summer vacation has arrived! AND BOY WAS IT &#^$*# HOT! Tea ended up stuck to her bed. Of, course her alarm clock had rudely woke her up. She was actually dreaming about who Yami Yugi and her were having their wedding. Now the problem was, how to even get out of bed. She was stuck.

(Rips are heard)

At least she lost her underwear in the process of getting out. Of course she was going to get a bath anyway.

Tea filled the bath tub with semi hot water (just the way she likes it.) As soon as she got in, something beyond her damnedest imagination happened, a mermaid's tail had sprouted where her legs should be. She yelped in shock and felt where her legs **_SHOULD BE!_**

_So I have fins…?_ she thought to herself, _I wonder…_ She sunk into the water and didn't even hold her breath. In fact, she could breath. When she rose up, she finally figured out that she was in fact a mermaid. (Probably one of the last few in the world.)

Now what? How to undo it?

Once she finished her bath, she had to think about her (eh) fishy predicament…

Tea (to narrator): Not funny!

Narrator: Blame the writer.

What to do…?

Tea thought. She could… _Why not, it worked in Ranma ½._ She struggled to the bathroom sink and got a glass of cold water and poured it on her fish tail. Nothing happened.

I should have known better than that.

she thought in disbelief.

So she dried her hair off with the towel and decided to dry her fins. And just like magic, her fins returned back to her lovely legs.

"Why didn't I think of that…? I should have known that from watching _Splash_ with Yugi…" Tea finally figured it out.

Another thing she figured out, her hair became extremely long when she became a mermaid. Probably longer than Mai and Serenity's combined. Meanwhile, she wanted to know if what the legends about mermaids were true. But not before getting dressed.

Tea knew she could sing, but if the legends were true, her voice could sound more beautiful and it would always sound perfect. She went through one of her Christina Aguilera CD albums and found something. She sang only one line, and just as the legends said, it sounded perfect and twice as lovely as any human voice.

Tea realized she now has to keep this quiet or bad things will happen to her. Especially form that damned loud mouth Joey Wheeler.

She then cut her long flowing hair back to its original shoulder length middle (as she preferred it to be anyway) "How can Mai stand so much of this hair?" she asked herself as she cut the last few rows.

(Doorbell sound)

Tea looked in the mirror and smiled.

Much better.

she thought

(doorbell sound)

A masked guard of Pharaoh's was standing at the door. "You need to come with us." the guard said. Tea went. She had no reason to suspect anything wrong. "So what's this about?" Tea asked.

-Domino Forest-

Tea saw the Death Dimension gateway card lying on the ground and it had Aileen on it. "What happened?" Tea asked frantically. The guard unmasked. It was Shadi. "First thing, my name is Shadi. I work for Mrs. Lao as a bodyguard. Aileen went to the Death Dimension to search for answers." Tanner explained.

"Answers?" Tea asked.

"You see, Atem, or as you know him as Pharaoh was shot and killed a few days ago. Mrs. Lao is searching for a way to bring him back. From the dead." Shadi replied. "But why?" Tea asked frantically. "They have a good relationship, probably, Aileen's only good relationship she's ever had." Shadi responded.

(cue dark background with various Organization XIII-like cloaked people)

Shadi: Where I work for Mrs. Lao is known as the Gaming Group. An organization who works underground cases and supernatural events that have taken place.

Tea: Like the CIA.

Shadi: More advanced than the CIA, Area 51, and the FBI combined. Recently we've found out there is an opposition to the Gaming Group who wants to control the world by controlling the Gaming Group in it's entirety.

Tea: So what's this have to do with me and Aileen?

(The Death Dimension seal is shown in the dark background)

Shadi: You see, Pharaoh asked you to do a couple trial missions for us because he knew about it for months. He wanted you as his successor if and or anything ever happened to him. Pharaoh didn't want Aileen to know because he didn't want her to worry.

Tea: Did Aileen figure it out?

Shadi: At the very last moment…

(Background goes back to Domino Forest)

"The mysterious murders and deaths were people who had betrayed Pharaoh and set off to work for the enemy." Shadi explained as he showed her the wanted posters.

Tea was shocked to find some of the people she knew could do something this bad, even Mako Tsunami.

A dark portal appeared before Shadi. "You have been given a gift. Be careful on how you use it." Shadi warned. As he walked towards the portal he forewarned her: "Beware of Goodwin."

Tea took the Death Dimension card that had Aileen on it. She slipped it into her pocket.

Aileen, please come back home safe… You too Atem…

Tea though as she shed a tear and prayed quietly, _I feel like something has happened, yet I can't explain this bad feeling I got._

Ch. 10 End

The Gaming Hour 4: 4rific Nightmares should be up in the next day or so. Be sure to check my profile for The Gaming Hour Newsroom. I'm still open to suggestions and any concerns or questions you have I can answer.


End file.
